Electronic calendars are commonly used to keep track of and schedule different events. For example, a user may schedule all of their meetings using an electronic calendar. Many calendars include an option for changing the time zone used to display events. For example, a user may change the time zone of their calendar when they travel to a different time zone. After changing to the new time zone, all of the events within the calendar view are displayed according to the selected time zone. For example, if the user changes the time zone from Central Standard Time (CST) to Pacific Standard Time (PST), all of the events in the calendar are shown as starting two hours earlier. When the user changes the time zone back to CST, all of the events in the calendar view are shown as starting two hours later as compared to the times of the events when displayed in PST.
Some calendars may allow a user to display two time scales. A first time scale shows the time according to a first time zone and a second time scale shows the time according to the second time zone. For example, if a PST time scale and a CST time scale are displayed, the PST time scale shows 1 PM and the CST time scale shows 3 PM directly next to PST time scale (e.g., 1:00|3:00). The user may refer to the time scale to see what time an event is scheduled for in each of the different time zones. For example, they may see that an event starts at either 1 PM or 3 PM depending on the time zone.
Selecting and navigating between different time zones when viewing a calendar can be challenging. For example, it is very easy for a user to become confused when creating and viewing appointments across different time zones. For example, when viewing the appointments across the different time zones, the user either switches the calendar view to a different time zone or performs a conversion to determine the time difference of the events that occur in the other time zones.